Raven
Raven '''es el nombre drag de '''David Petruschin, una drag queen profesional, maquillador, presentador y comediante de la ciudad de Riverside, California. Fue competidora en la Temporada 2 de RuPaul's Drag Race, resultando como subcampeona. Más tarde regresó para competir en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race, en equipo con Jujubee, donde controversialmente resultó como subcampeona nuevamente. Es una de las más grandes favoritas de los fanáticos y de las concursantes más populares de RuPaul's Drag Race. Raven también es conocida por su ingenio, su sentido de la moda, su feroz caminata en la pasarela y sus actuaciones, incluyendo sus lip-sync. Actualmente conduce un programa online junto con Raja, llamado "Fashion Photo Ruview". Puede ser visto en el canal de YouTube de WOWPresents. Desde la Temporada 9, David ha sido el maquillador de RuPaul para el programa. Origen de su Nombre Drag Solía ser un bailarín gogo y era llamado como Phoenix, porque le gustaban las criaturas aladas. Cuando comenzó a hacer drag, estuvo decidiendo entre Raven o Phoenix. Uno de sus amigos le sugirió que Raven era más único y andrógino. Además, tampoco quería un nombre femenino para que la gente le llamara de esta manera cuando estuviera fuera de drag. Eliminación Raven estuvo a punto de alcanzar el título de "America's Next Drag Superstar", pero perdió ante Tyra Sanchez. El desafío final consistió en participar en el video musical de la canción "Jealous of My Boogie" de RuPaul y desfilar con sus atuendos finales en la pasarela. Raven obtuvo críticas positivas de parte de los jueces por tener consistencia durante toda la temporada, incluyendo su sentido de la moda y se le dijo que poseía talento de "superestrella". Durante el lip-sync, Tyra dio una actuación que destacó, opacando la actuación de Raven. Resultando así Raven como SubCampeona de la Temporada 2. Desempeño en la Competencia Trivia * Es de descendencia judía y rusa. * Fue críado como mormón y sigue siendo un miembro oficial pero inactivo y está abiertamente desinteresado en esta religión. * Raven salió del clóset con su madre durante un Día de las Madres. * Tiene un perro llamado Blu. * Antes de trabajar a tiempo completo como drag queen, David trabajaba como vendedor de cosméticos y maquillador independiente. * Es el mejor amigo de Jujubee. * Durante sus dos temporadas en el programa, Raven realizó un total de 6 batallas lip-sync. Está empatada con Detox y Katya. * Raven es la segunda reina en llegar a la final sin haber ganado un desafío principal. Coincidentemente, su compañera de equipo Jujubee fue la primera en conseguir esto durante la Temporada 2. * Solía trabajar como bailarín go-go. * Una de las inspiraciones de Raven es la música de Madonna. Otras son Courtney Love, Debbie Herry y Terri Nunn. * Raven/David posee un total de 32 pares de lentes de contacto de diferentes colores y estilos. * David fue inspirado por su madre para hacer el maquillaje, ya que siempre la veía cuando se maquillaba. * Le puede llegar a tomar alrededor de 3 horas en transformarse de David a Raven. * Comenzó el drag en 2002. * Raven no asistió al crucero drag porque el mar le provoca mucho malestar. Frases Memorables Temporada 2 * "My name is David. In drag when I've got on tits and tights I go by Raven." * "I don't carry a purse, I stick it all in my tits." * "I like to be that mysterious, dark, ice queen. I think I have a look that people might be a little intimidated by." * "Am I a 10? A perfect 10!" * "Nicole got picked last because this is a sexy contest and she's not sexy." * "To be in a room full of men, I can't f***ing wait!" * "I realized it didn't rain, but it was enough to buy a nice dinner at The Sizzler or something." * "I think I can sell ice to an Eskimo, but, not dressed as a f***ing chicken." * "YES! Thank you Jesus!" - Después de ser salvado de la eliminación por segunda vez consecutiva. * "Nicole's gone, praise the lord." * "First of all I ain't making out with nobody here, second of all I am NOT making out with you!" -'' Refiriéndose a Nicole Paige Brooks.'' * "She had no country, she don't own no country, she's as big as a country." -'' Refiriéndose a Mystique.'' * "I'm not getting married. 'Cause I'm a bitter bitch." * "I'll have it hanging out for you then." - Ofreciendo mostrarle el trasera a Terri Nunn. * "Everyone thinks you're pretty? I do think you're pretty, I think you have a beautiful face... for Radio." - A Tatianna. * "Her interview was sh**, her look was sh**, her bookcover was sh**, Her trying to launch and sell the book to the judges was sh**, she's sh**." * "I wouldn't wear it, but for you, it's cute." * "I'm a man in a dress." * "She looks like a 99c store mess." - Refiriéndose a Tatianna. * "I'm a psychological woman." * "I was giving Michelle Pfeiffer bitch. When I was looking at myself in that mirror, I was like "I look f***ing good." * “If I were to win RuPaul’s Drag Race, it will help to show people that drag’s cool. Cause it’s f***ing cool. Drag is cool.” * “Keep your eyes on the stars… You will never be one!” All Stars * "Mimi Mother-f***ing ImFurst walks up in this bitch. Why?" * "Jujubee is here! And she's looking hot in some red hair!" * "At this point, I couldn't give a sh** because I'm trying to win!" * "I got a sassy attitude wit humor, I am an all-star!" * "Of the shit that I've seen, you don't have that many." - Refiriéndose a los fanáticos de Mimi. Raven en las Redes * Instagram de Raven. * Twitter de Raven. * Facebook de Raven. en:Raven Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 2 Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Equipo Rujubee Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Sexta Eliminada Categoría:Undécima Eliminada Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Reinas Judías Categoría:Nacidas en 1979 Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Tres Nominaciones Categoría:Aries Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Madres Drag Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Artista de Maquillaje Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales